


Intertwined We Stay

by aanvor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, F/M, M/M, Magic-Users, friendly demons, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aanvor/pseuds/aanvor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all working out just fine for Stiles until he somehow ends up with an odd visitor under his bed, an unwanted, and quite otherworldly, cranky visitor for that matter. Said guest also indulged in not letting Stiles get through one night of uninterrupted sleep, so it figures he was rather pissed, very tired, and baffled out of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Just another one of those "bound by unbreakable contract" fics. Only this time with no werewolves, no necessary-bond-sex (but there will be, eventually) and just for the laughs, lots of the sheriff not knowing what the fuck is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwined We Stay

**Author's Note:**

> May this work, really hope it is enjoyable.

If there’s one thing you can say about Stiles without it being an exaggeration is that he takes his research extremely seriously, no matter the topic in question, no matter if his actual homework is long since overdue, when he wants to know about something he pours his soul and sweat into it like a maniac, hoping his computer doesn’t fail him, and writing for hours about his findings as if his life depended on it. Yep, that’s just a typical Stiles afternoon, sitting on his ass with eyes wide open and remains of cookie crust on the crease of his mouth.

 

It was all working out just fine for Stiles until he somehow ends up with an odd visitor under his bed, an unwanted, and quite otherworldly, cranky visitor for that matter. Said guest also indulged in not letting Stiles get through one night of uninterrupted sleep, so it figures he was rather pissed, very tired, and baffled out of his mind.

 

Because really, no amount of material could have possibly prepared Stiles to the result of his last project, the very ‘alive’ –since nothing, demon or not, could breathe with such force and be dead- and very pissed off guest was proof of this.

 

He was lucky for the lack of sheriff’s attention to detail as of late though. Stiles used to dislike not getting to see his dad due to all the extra work that came in every now and then, but now, he was just glad he got to keep the _little_ secret all to himself. The last thing John Stilinski needed was more drama in his life. He already got enough of it from Stiles being Stiles, let's not add a demon to the mix.

_I suppose dad did say curiosity would bite me in the ass eventually, never would have pictured it’d come in the form of a pissed off demon though, but I guess it could be worse? At least it hasn’t tried to eat me, yet._

The growl that came from under his bed startled him for the hundredth time that night, he sighed defeated. _No sleep tonight either then._

 

“Ok, It’s been five days already, maybe we could work out a solution if you said something? Let me read the daunting letter perhaps? Or did I buy some ‘only growls sour-demon’ package, because if I did I want a refund!”

 

What could have been either twenty minutes or an hour passed, Stiles pondered getting up and crawling under his bed into the black void with the blue eyes, to find his demise under that damn gaze if just to get it all over with. Or maybe because the curiosity of seeing whatever grotesque creature hid under him was bordering the ‘too overwhelming’ area of his patience.

 

It was truly puzzling, the quickness of the whole ordeal that had ended with him sharing his room with a demon, he mostly just recalled the sudden black screen that stared at him for five seconds with the big white message in the middle, “Until further notice”, that then just disappeared without leaving any traceable link. The only token of all of his research was the growling mass of _something_ under his bed, something with impossibly blue unnerving eyes and a talent for arguing with guttural noises. There was also the card on his bedside table, but he disliked thinking about it because it pissed him off and left him without hope of getting out alive from the whole thing. Mostly because if one thing scared him was not knowing what might happen next.

 

The top of the card read, with letters big enough to make wary of whoever the fuck tried to meddle with it, **“DO NOT OPEN UNTIL YOUR DEMON SAYS OTHERWISE” – For more info contact at demonsforhire.com.**

And yes, he had tried the link, and it proved to be utter bull…

 

“Why did you summon me?”

 

The mere whisper of a surprisingly tired voice caught Stiles off guard, he had spent three whole days trying to get this thing to give any signs of understanding English, rambling to it in the morning, and constantly speaking to it after getting home from school and until very late in the night. He didn’t expect it to speak any language from this world.

 

“W-what?”

 

“Summon me, why did you summon me, don’t make me repeat myself!”

 

The teen felt his feet recoil and recoil as he gathered his thoughts, it certainly wouldn’t have waited this long just to kill Stiles, so it was probably just as confused as he was. Which didn’t help the situation but still was a better prospect than a flesh-eating demon with a taste for gangly teenagers.

 

“I didn’t summon you”

 

“Demons don’t just walk into the human realm because they feel like it, they are SUMMONED”

 

“But I’m a mortal, there aren't any summoning classes in my high school curriculum! Besides, I’ve been trying to get answers out of you for almost an entire week now, why do you decide to talk now?”

 

The darkness under the bed began crippling towards the center of the room, Stiles gaped at it, since it now had some strange shine of its own and it was quite hard to fucking miss it.

 

“What the heck are you do- NO, STOP, WAIT, STAY DOWN THERE!”

 

 

Not less than three seconds later a very big –and also very naked- man with a body that resembled the ones from the movie 300 and the same blue eyes from under the bed, looked down at him with a triumphant 'smile'. The human-looking-thing’s eyes flashed red and Stiles fell off the bed, promptly pushing his back with all his force against the wall opposite to the ‘demon’ as he wondered what was weirder, the fact that it looked more human than demon or the fact that it looked happy -if you can call it that- to see him. Way too happy, its smile resembled that of clowns, and Stiles knew those were evil. He came to the conclusion that he was about to get turned into mush by some demon/Abercrombie-model/clown of doom.

 

“My body is free now, you had me bound down there human, bound and gagged, is your kind always this disgusting towards their contracts? I'm STILL fighting your magic, and you didn't even provide a language kit, had to learn it all and waste so much energy. I’m an A class demon, and you’ve got a death wish to summon me under these conditions enchanter”

 

The lump that constrained Stiles’ respiratory vent grew bigger and bigger, he grabbed his neck and tried to control himself. _And I’m panicking, great, fucking great!_

“What do you ev'n mean by...? Fuck, crap, please, just, stay there, let me… Just one min-”

 

Stiles gasped for air, his lungs still constricted, he hadn’t suffered of a panic attack as bad as this one in years. Thoughts on how to stop it came to mind but he didn’t react accordingly, he felt utterly scared and uncontrolled, as if there was something trying to get away from him even though he had no idea of what it was.

 

“What do you mean you’re not a… Wait, am I here by accident? What’s wrong, hey, hey kid what’s wrong?!”

 

The demon jumped from the bed to Stiles’ side of the room, clutching down and inspecting the teen. He didn’t understand what was happening, which what not common for a demon such as himself. He could almost touch the magic that the kid emanated from his body, and even though it was certainly not controlled, it was there, and it was definitely the one that had brought him here.

 

Could the kid be telling the truth? How did someone with the capacity to bind him not know about it? It was ridiculous. Furthermore, whatever was occurring to the kid was making his own magic frantic, making the demon rather uneasy as the hold the kid's magic had on him tightened a bit. Crap.

 

“Kid, snap out of it!”

 

Stiles began to calm his breathing, it was a slow process, the feeling of a sudden but hesitating hand on his shoulder made him jump a bit, but at the same time it made something deep inside of him tender. And then out of nowhere, he felt better than he had the whole week.

 

“Did you do something to me?”

 

The demon looked at Stiles, perplexed, he hadn’t done anything, but Stiles had. It seemed as if the magic that had worked so hard to keep him restrained was finally letting go. The demon felt even better now that he could move without it taking a toll on his strength.

 

“No, but you did, took you long enough to let me be at peace”

 

“So I was stopping you then?”

 

The demon sighed.

 

“Your magic, it was distrustful of me from the moment I entered your room, keeping me in a tiny space for so long. I fought it constantly these past days. You fought back though, that’s why I was about to jump on your guts a minute ago”

 

Stiles thought about it, it did make sense; he had been feeling overly tired and cranky lately.  But then again, it also made sense to blame the stress on the constant worry the thing under his bed caused him, who in the world would manage to maintain his sanity intact whilst hiding such a big secret for five whole days? 

 

“Not under my bed anymore then… Fucking hilarious” 

 

“What do you mean by that, huh?” The demon grabbed Stiles by the hem of his shirt, the teen gulped. It was obvious that the upper hand was kept by Mr.Demon, so any sarcastic comment that came from Stiles' imaginative mind was going to be held against him. Which sucked because Stiles had the biggest mouth in the world.

Which sucked because Stiles had the biggest mouth in the world.

 

“Dude, chill, I just thought it was the worry keeping me tired not the actual weight of a demon on my shoulder, now that you’re free or whatever it doesn’t feel half-bad, is as if I had regained lots of energy out of nowhere…”

 

"Do you do this often? Laugh at yourself and make others misinterpret you entirely?”

 "You'd be surprised at the amount of headaches I've caused"

Stiles looked at the demon now, as in, actually looked at him, he felt a bit short of breath at the difference in size, the demon was really big. Also, his eyes, they were even shinier up close, Stiles diverted his gaze from the demon’s face only to come to realize that said demon was still, in all the sense of the word, very naked, Stiles began to stutter.

 

“S-so, yea-ah, um, dude, letgoofme”

 

As soon as he got loose, Stiles stood up and tumbled his way towards the closet, not looking back because of reasons, very valid reasons.

 

“You’re definitely three or four sizes bigger than me, but we’ll think about that later, good thing were pretty much the same height though. Catch” Stiles threw him a plain white t-shirt –his biggest- and some sweatpants.

 

The demon easily caught the garments, he also sneered at them, if only just a little. Stiles tried not to look too much, but he was quite sure the demon knew just exactly what his state of undress was doing to him, and could almost sense a bit of a tease coming from the demon. And that was not good.

 

“So... Name’s Stiles, just saying, we ought to know each other’s names at least don’t you think?” 

 

“Hmm, Derek” the other said, already decent. Stiles gave a sigh of relief.

 

“That’s a funny name for a demon, I expected something dark and grouchy, like the expression you’re wearing right now”

 

“It’s a perfectly normal name, yours on the contrary is absurd, who would name someone of his own kin Stiles?”

 

“Oh believe me, it’s better than my actual name. Anyways, I suppose that now that were settled, you can go back to where you came from and I can forget about all of this, or maybe get a psychiatrist, deal?”

 

The demon sighed, getting used to the idea of having to take baby steps with the kid in front of him.

 

“Stiles open the letter”

 

Derek sat on the bed and waited as Stiles cautiously read –and reread- the long letter, smirking as the kid’s eyes widened. _Serves him right for being an idiot._

 

“You have to be fucking kidding me!”

 

“Do I look like someone that tells bad jokes? Besides, why in the world would I want to be confined with someone as insufferable as you?”

 

Stiles gulped. “Point taken”

 

The two of them stared at each other, Stiles getting quite nauseous. A sudden sound coming from the living room startled them both, and Stiles could feel the blood draining from his face as he tried to look for a way to get Derek out of his room ASAP.

 

“Stiles, what’s with all the racket? It’s past eleven, you know Scott can stay over on weekends but tomorrow you have class and…”

 

Just as Stiles tried to push Derek’s solid body towards the closet he heard what was definitely the sound of a door slamming against the wall. Shit.

 

“I can explain”

 

Stiles thanked the gods for not permitting looks to kill, because the once over his dad had just given to the two of them could terminate armies. And it just so happened that Derek’s reaction to Stiles’ failed attempt at pushing him was to grab him from the shoulders. Making them both look really wrong, as in, _“Yeah sheriff your son is being molested by some adult you don’t know_ ” wrong.

 

“Who-why-STILES WHO IS THIS GENTLEMAN?”

 

“Dad I can-“ it didn’t work though, the sheriff’s unforgiving gaze was set on Derek’s face.

 

“I’ll have you know that I own a gun and am perfectly capable of using it if you don’t let go of my son on this very ins- “

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake dad it’s not what you-”

 

“Want me to knock him out?”

 

Derek’s words were loud and blunt, John looked at his son in disbelief.

 

“Wait, no don’t hurt him, no you neither dad, calm down you two!”

 

“I won’t hurt him idiot, he’ll just fall asleep” Derek said, as if it were the simplest thing in the whole universe.

 

As his dad made a go for his weapon Stiles screamed “DO IT DEREK” and suddenly the sheriff wasn’t standing anymore.

 

“You killed him, fucking hell why did you do that no why did I let you why?”

 

“Stiles, listen to me, he’s just asleep, but he won’t be for much longer if you keep screaming like that, so stop trying to hurt my chest and show me where his room is”

 

Once John was slouched on the comfort of his own bed, Stiles motioned Derek to his room; the two of them now sat parallel to each other, both looking awkward and Stiles quite ready to call quits and set an appointment with the shrink.

 

“Now, will you please enlighten me on how I am supposed to break the-“

 

“You can’t”

 

Stiles laughed.

 

“Yes I can, if I can do magic then I have the fucking right to stop spells that keep me bound to some demon that hates me because you can’t just expect that I…”

 

Derek covered Stiles’ mouth with his hand.

 

“It’s a one year contract, very difficult to make and even harder to break. And I don’t want to admit it but I am basically at your service for the next year”

 

“Hmmmm!!!”

 

Derek let go of him.

 

“And what am I supposed to do with a demon?!”

 

“I don’t know, why did you summon me?”

 

“As I already told you, I didn’t fucking summon yo-“

 

“You may not know how you did, but you did. Nevertheless the only way to break this contract before it's due is to kill you, and as unbearable as you may be, I’ve got enough blood on my hands. So were stuck”

 

Stiles wanted to slap his past self for not doing homework.

 

“Ok, let me see if I got this straight. In the paper it said that you have to be by me at all times until it is due. It specified same household, and to maintain contact at least every four hours. That means you have to unquestionably stay here”

 

Derek rolled his eyes and nodded, because duh. Stiles face palmed.

 

“What can we do about this? My dad will definitely think you’re some sort of pedophile and kill you or something”

 

“We can always lie”

 

Now it was Stile’s turn to roll his eyes.

 

“He’s a cop, he smells lies, I’ve had my whole life to practice lying to him and you won’t be able to. Trust me”

 

“I am a demon, I can always manipulate it a bit, just until he trusts me enough to stay here”

 

Stiles felt awful about this; really, it was so beyond normal that he would need to resort to lying to his dad, more than usual that is. _Ugh, I’m such a bad son._

“You know what, fine, whatever, just let me sleep, I’ll deal with this tomorrow, I deserve missing school at least for one day after all of this”

 

Derek stretched his hand out in what was some sort of peace offering. Stiles looked at him as if to find some hidden sarcasm or disgust on his face, he found nothing, so he intertwined his fingers with Derek’s and shook his hand. Stiles felt the same shivering feeling of something dancing deep inside of him, like a spark, it grew stronger and stronger by the second, making him feel uneasy.

 

“You feel the bound too don’t you?” Derek asked.

 

“So that’s what that is, great, magic flowing in my veins, getting all giddy when we do so much as touch, I’m fucking sparkling over here”

 

Derek poked Stiles forehead, and shook his head.

 

“That spark you feel, it’s your untrained magic wanting to attack me, and I’m still trying to figure out if it’s a friendly attack or a declaration of war, though I would guess it mostly wants a friend”

 

“Friendly attack?”

 

“Yeah, quite friendly” Derek laughed, which made Stiles gape, this laugh didn’t resemble the scary/happy clown thing he had seen at first, this laugh was genuinely happy, not evil happy. Derek proceeded to grab a pillow and quite literally throw himself on the floor by Stiles’ bed.

 

“So you mean my magic has a crush on you, heck, my magic’s getting more action than me, that’s so screwed up”

 

Stiles kept rambling and soon realized that the demon was already two or three worlds away from the realm of the awake.

 

_Well magic, I’ll admit you have good taste, but seriously, if you keep me awake with images of Derek I’m going to find a way of ridding myself of you. I’ve had enough of demons for the day._

It didn’t hurt to watch though, it felt nice, looking at Derek’s form on the floor, and it was hilarious how Derek frowned those impossible eyebrows of his even when he was asleep.

 

_Tied to a demon, better scratch that off my bucket list then._

Stiles closed his door, making sure that this time it was locked, and jumped on his bed. He fell asleep with the soothing ‘activities’ of his newly awaken wave of sparks.

**Author's Note:**

> I would stare at Derek too if he was by my bed, just saying XD


End file.
